Love Conquers All
by Kiwi-San
Summary: Harry Potter can barely take all the pain and torture that Voldemort has caused. With a few harsh, but gentle words from Hermione, he gains his courage, and confronts Voldemort one on one. ONESHOT!


**A/N: Hello all! I know I know…I should be working on my Harry Potter Idol story...I am…I just to need finish the last chapter...I don't have much to do and type it up…and send it to Alex and Scott so they are put in their answers…it should be up shortly. **

**For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, you should go read Harry Potter Idol. Its my first comedy fic and I think its going great! Alex and Scott (the judges in the fic) are great! they really are my wonderful friends in real life. **

**Anyway…I hope you all will enjoy this kinda long, kinda shortone-shot…I was going to make it a story…but I think a one-shot is better for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…though I wish I did…oh well…it all belongs to J.K.Rowling.**

**Spoiler Alert: SPOLIERS OF THE SIXTH BOOK. NOT MUCH, BUT THERE'S STILL A TINY BIT!**

* * *

"Mum…Dad…I can't do this. It's too much…too much to handle. It's too hard. I can't do this," cried Harry Potter, a sixteen-year-old wizard. He was laying between his mum and dad's grave, crying. The rain was pouring from the clouds, soaking Harry thoroughly. Mud was sinking into his clothes and skin. Every now and again, lightning lit up the sky. "Everyone I care about is dying. I can't handle it anymore. It's too much. People I thought I trusted…they all betrayed me…"

"Harry!" yelled Ron in the distance. He ran up to Harry, followed by Hermione. "What are you doing? You're going to get sick!" He dropped to his knees next to Harry and put her hand on the shivering back of Harry.

"I can't do it. I don't know what to do anymore. What's the point? It's all…hopeless," cried Harry. He didn't move…didn't want to move.

"Stop touching him Ron," softly said Hermione. She stood behind them, eyes fixed on Harry. "He can't be comforted by us right now." Hermione shoved Ron, so he wasn't touching Harry anymore. "Get up Harry!"

"Hermione…?" blinked Ron.

"Get up! There's something you have to do!" cried Hermione. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Only you can! Only you can decide what's right! Only you can defeat him Harry! Only you!"

"Stop it Hermione!" yelled Ron, but Hermione continued as if Ron hadn't just yelled at her.

"Get up now! We can't help you now…"

Harry looked at her, only seeing a blurry outline because the rain was fogging up his glasses. He slowly got up from the ground and fell. He tried again and stood up shakily. Without looking back at them, Harry walked away.

"Harry…"

Hermione fell to her knees and cried. They were always together. "The Golden Trio" always went out on a death-defying adventure together, but this time, Harry had to do this alone…That ate Hermione and Ron up inside…To no be able to help their best friend was a horrible feeling.

* * *

Harry went slowly, memories flooding his mind. The first one wasn't a memory, not really. It was the picture of his mum and dad's wedding day with Sirius laughing in the back. Then memories of Sirius came to mind and Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Lupin and Dumbledore and everyone else in his life came back to him.

"Well, what do we have here? Ah, Harry Potter, it's nice to see you again," calmly hissed Voldemort. He stood in the middle of a bloody battlefield. The smell of blood and death filled the air.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't even look up to meet the Dark Lord's red, snake-like, glaring eyes. Harry side-stepped to keep his balance.

"What's this? It seems that you are a little weak at the moment. Easier to kill…more fun to torture. _Sectumsempra!_" roared Voldemort.

Harry felt the invisible sword cut his face and chest. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. For the first time, Harry experienced the spell he used against Draco last year. The spell that was created by the Half-Blood Prince, Snape.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Voldemort. He laughed as Harry screamed in pain. Harry's face turned extremely pale under the blood.

Harry got to his hands and knees shakily. "I…" He winced in pain. "I…won't be…killed by…the likes of…you!"

"Oh, you really think so?" smirked Voldemort. "Look at yourself! You can't even stand!" He laughed. A horrible sound that rang loudly through the night. "How to you expect to beat me?"

"Because I have the power to do so. I have something you'll never have." Harry stood up shakily. He glared at Voldemort; hatred of sixteen damned years raging through his body.

"What is this power you speak of, Potter?" hissed Voldemort.

"Love," simply started Harry. "I have the ability to love and to accept it. To care for the ones I love. To protect them, even if it means to become a KIA, Killed In Action." Harry slowly started to pace around Voldemort, keeping his eyes on him. "I never thought it could be so simple. I always thought this power I have that you never knew about was some form of powerful magic. I understand now what that line means. You, Tom Riddle, have never experienced true love. You know nothing about it.

"My mum gave up her life to save me. My best friends support me. The adults…they are like parents. Everyone I care about is my family. We're a loving family that won't be beaten. They are my backbone. They are my power." Harry stopped walking and stood, glaring at Voldemort. "Without them, you probably could have killed me in my first year at Hogwarts." Harry stared at Voldemort, watching as the red eyes flared with anger.

"I've been to some of your memories Riddle. And in all of them, love wasn't either shown to you or you didn't fully except it. That is why you don't know love. That's why you will fall! Whether it be tonight or some other day, you will fall!"

"Shut up! I will not have a bratty teenager tell me how 'horrible' my life was!" roared Voldemort. "I never needed love! Love's a waste of my time! I had the Dark Arts on my side and nothing will change that!" His pale face flushed with rage. "How's love supposed to help you anyway? You think you are so strong because you think love is going to help you! I will kill you! Even if I die too, you will die by my hand!"

"As long as you die, I don't care what happens to me. When you are gone, this world will be more of a peaceful place!" yelled Harry. "You've killed hundreds of muggles, muggle-borns, and even the purebloods who are against you! And for what cause? To rid the world of 'scum' as you say? Then you shall die too!"

"Enough talk! Let's determine who will die and who will live!" hissed Voldemort. "_Impedimenta!_"

Without talking aloud, Harry used wordless magic to put up a protective charm. The spell rebounded off the shield and went flying off. "Give up Voldemort, you can't beat me. I will when this battle! _Sectumsempra!_" Harry did the wand movements and the spell hit Voldemort before he could defend himself. Blood ran from his pale face and chest as he fell to the ground.

"Kill me Potter and you'll be just like me," whispered Voldemort in a horse voice. He coughed up blood. He stared at Harry, emotionless eyes burning into Harry.

"I will NEVER be like you…" Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The last thing Voldemort saw were the vibrant shade of green eyes glaring at him. No pity can be found; no remorse; no regret; no nothing except hate. Then the spell hit and Voldemort was killed.

There was no roar of happiness, still sadness and pain was left; loved ones had died in the hands of Voldemort and his followers. Harry looked around at the bloody battlefield. People were staring. Everyone was staring, death-eaters alike. No applause followed as one would have expected. No one smiled at the moment, but inside, everyone was relieved that Voldemort was gone.

Harry fell to his knees in pain and tiredness. Unconsciousness took over him and he fell to the red-stained grass.

* * *

Everyone lived as best the could after the battle. Buildings, houses, and lives had to rebuilt, of course. People went to funerals for their loved ones. Some of the death-eaters had, naturally, been under Voldemort's control and had no idea what they were doing for only God knows how long. The aurors and the death-eaters were both treated at St. Mungos.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to Hogwarts to attend their seventh year, as they had all left to defeat Voldemort. They all graduated of course, as Hermione would never let them fail. New friendships were made. House-unity was finally a success, though they did still compete for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup, there was less bullying, less fighting, less name calling.

Of course, evil was completely over. As one says, "You cannot have evil without light and you can't have light without evil." But, there was no one as evil as Voldemort. No one was killed because of their blood.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you all like it? This just came up from the top of my head. The beginning is kinda like Fruits Basket, but I really changed it, I just love that scene in the anime, and thought it would be a prefect fanfiction.**

**As some of you may have noticed, the reviews that regularly review my fics, Fruits Basket is one of my favorite animes. I just love the way that anime is drawn and the plot and everything else. I also love the manga.**

**Yeah, as I said, this just popped out of my head the other day, while I was watching that episode in the anime (episode 25 or 26 I can't remember). I don't really care for the ending…kinda dumb…but iono, maybe you guys will like it?**

**And finally…I'm going to thank all my future reviewers in this fic since I can't in another chapter because changed their rules and we can't put author's notes in our stories, so a special thanks to my future reviewers. **

**Also, please go review Harry Potter Idol. I only got two reviews on the second chapter and I wish for more. The 3rd chapter won't be up for awhile because Alex is in AP classes and they are killing her, so she won't be getting on the computer any time soon. Probably not until November. So sorry!**


End file.
